Russian Roulette
by Jawshy
Summary: Dark ficlet on Honda's experience in a game of Russian Roulette. Buddyshipping. Character death. Very dark. AU.


_Disclaimer:_ This is NOWHERE near the original plot, trust me. I was bored and created this, the characters will probably never have to go into a situation like this.

* * *

My thoughts blasted out of proportion as my life flashed before my eyes. Shakily, my hand gripped the gun, as I glared into the eyes at the man across the table from me.

The ceiling looked like it was going to collapse, darkness covered the walls and objects in front of me. A metallic taste in my mouth, I realized my own blood surrounded me, and flowed off my skin, dripping onto the floor.

The chair I was sitting on was in no way comfy, it dug into me like spikes, almost mocking my fragile state.

The light above the table constantly flickered, so I could barely see the man in front of me, nor could I see much of the bits of wall that weren't represented by darkness.

My heart was beating rapidly, and I was frozen with fear. However, I decided that I must go through this.

I have to.

I have to prove them wrong...

But I'm so terrified! I'm horrified at this situation! I'm so ashamed of myself!

What happened to the world I once knew?

Alcohol stained my lips as the burning sensation called out from the back of my throat.

The smell of blood was pouring from my clothes, which had rips and tears all over them. Half of my torso was bloodied from wounds that I'd already been through beforehand. My whole body ached from constant pain oozing out of the differential cuts and bruises among my body.

This was the end, huh?

I felt those arms wrap around me like a serpeant about to seduce it's prey before the big attack.

He was back to haunt me. I knew it all along.

_"Honda-kun."_ He tauntingly whispered into my ear, _"You don't have to do this, Honda-kun."_

Stopping my breath, my eyes began to water as I collected the pieces of my broken mind together, _"Leave me alone."_

I screamed at him, but no sound came out of my mouth.

_"Honda-kuuuuuun~"_ Patronizingly, his tongue brushed past the top of my ear, _"Will you listen to me?"_

I imaged those golden eyes into my mind, the soft irises seemed to fade, and I remembered what was wrong, _"How can I? You're dead."_

_"Don't be stupid."_ He hissed fiercly, _"I've not gone anywhere_."

Uncontrolled sobs came out, but my lips were still tightly shut. How did this even make sense anymore? _"You're not there."_

His low chuckle filled my ears, and I winced at the poison that came out of his mouth and entered my body.

The man across from me continued to stare at me, harshly. He didn't move an inch, nor did he utter a word, his face looked emotionless and stern.

The walls had scratches and blood on them, this wasn't a place where I should be.

_"Where did everything go wrong?"_ I asked, to no one in particular.

_"Nothing's gone wrong."_ He mumbled again, _"If you're still in love with me, then everything's perfect, Honda..."_

Tears ran down my face as I remembered walking into that room, finding his body, a knife clearly stabbed through his heart, _"No, nothing's right anymore! Why can't you be here, damnit?"_

A moment of silence as my echo filled the room, the man in front of me stayed still, but the man behind me seemed to move slightly.

_"Don't you understand?"_ He started, _"I'll always be here, idiot. I fucking love you."_

Wiping away my tears, I could feel his fingers softly brush down my face, that once warm blush I used to get came back, and I found myself again. Even if just for a moment.

_"I know you will be. I'm quite an idiot, huh?"_ Rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

_"Yeah, you sure are..."_

My breathing got heavier, and I started shaking beyond my own control.

_"J-Jounouchi..."_ I whispered out, _"Pr-protect me..."_

The hand which held the gun had a steady grip, ready to fire.

_"I'm sorry. I cannot protect you. I'm long gone."_ His hold tightened and I swear I could hear his heartbeat one more time...

The man on the other side of the table looked up at me.

"Are you going to take your chance in **Russian Roulette **or are you pussying out at last second, kid?" His stern voice caught my off-guard, and I remembered the situation I was in.

"I-I'm playing..." I hastily said, and spun the barrel. It clicked and span, around, around, around.

_He moved his arms off me and shuffled around._

Then it stopped.

_Jounouchi moved himself so he was sat on my lap, facing me._

My finger pulled the trigger.

_My surroundings began to spin and he moved forwards to me. His lips touched mine and -_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

Quite a dark ficlet here, I don't know why I made this, I just wanted to make a dark one-shot surrounding Jounouchi and Honda with Russian Roulette involved, so tada, this came out of it.


End file.
